Campanas de viento
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: No se habían visto por mucho tiempo y la castaña solo estaba ahí para disculparse por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, el peli-azul estaba para proteger a la morena, el castaño estaba para hacer feliz a su novia y la morena... y la morena no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, un poco de egoísmo no estaba tan mal después de años de sufrir y fingir alguien que no era.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (CLAMP), yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre la serie (? Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

_Amor mío, algún día morirás, pero estaré cerca detrás, te seguiré en la oscuridad_

_Ninguna luz cegadora ni túneles hasta puertas blancas, sólo nuestras manos agarradas bien fuertes, esperando por el anuncio de una chispa, si el cielo y el infierno deciden, que ambos están satisfechos._

_-I Will Follow you into the dark_

Allí estaba, la cajita musical que su mejor amiga le había regalado cuando eran unas niñas, era rosa y tenía a una bonita bailarina que giraba cuando se le daba cuerda soltando una hipnotízante melodía. Tomoyo observó la caja con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda, ya de por si había tenido un horrible día como para ponerse a recordar cosas tan deprimentes.

Su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji, tenía 16 años, estaba en un internado para chicas en Inglaterra, ah, y había tenido el peor día de su vida.

Había comenzado su mala suerte durante sus clases y había terminado con el incidente del centro comercial que le había costado muy caro.

.

Se cepillo el pelo y se hizo una larga trenza, le sonrió a su reflejo con malicia como cada tarde después de haber terminado sus clases y deberes, era hora de irse.

Salió de su habitación con cuidado, una bolsa al hombro y se dirigió a los jardines del gran internado, se metió entre un montón de arbustos y camino hasta la reja de metal que marcaba la diferencia entre el internado y las calles donde la gente caminaba despreocupada. Estaba prohibido salir fuera del internado sin un permiso especial, ni siquiera en vacaciones –a menos de que su madre la sacara para estar con ella, algo que nunca sucedía- y en teoría era imposible salir de ahí por la extrema seguridad que tenía.

-Te vez realmente hermosa hoy, como de costumbre, pero puedo notar que tu día no ha sido exactamente grato ¿Ha sucedido algo, cariño?-le sorprendió una voz enfrente de ella.

Un chico le sonreía divertido frente a ella, era realmente apuesto con un porte distinguido, con el pelo negro-azulado y unos preciosos ojos azules, un príncipe para cualquier chica. Tomoyo suspiró aliviada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eriol, me has asustado, si bueno… he tenido un día malo, nada que no pueda manejar-respondió la chica acercándose más- ¿Me vas a sacar? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, además ¿Recuerdas el centro comercial dónde estamos vetados? ¿Quieres ir?

El chico sonrió retorcidamente y con un chasquido de dedos la sacó a la calle, ella era tan divertida cuando se lo proponía, como amaba a esa chica.

* * *

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Syaoran.

La castaña sonrió tristemente volteando a mirar a su novio.

-Sakura… ¿Quieres llamarla? ¿Verdad?

Sakura suspiró, tres años atrás había tenido una horrible pelea con su mejor amiga, había sido su culpa, lo sabía muy bien y ella se odiaba por ello. Le había tenido envidia, de que Tomoyo fuese tan perfecta, tan linda, tan amable, tan educada…con un alma pura y fresca, una personalidad calmada y empática, por ello en primer lugar era su mejor amiga.

La castaña abrazó a su novio buscando ser consolada, Syaoran le correspondió con cariño, sabía que su novia estaba muy triste.

Tomoyo… cuando Sakura la había insultado y gritado en un arranque de ira –de esas que solo dan en la edad de la punzada- ella había permanecido calmada, con una cara de confusión sin saber que había hecho mal, Tomoyo había tratado de calmar a su amiga pero todo se había arruinado cuando al día siguiente en un berrinche la castaña había soltado un rumor horrible sobre la morena. Al poco el rumor se había extendido por toda la escuela y a la afectada se le había excluido, se le había convertido en una marginada. Sakura la admiraba a pesar de todo, porque había afrontado todo con una madurez y tranquilidad increíble, justó cuando iba a disculparse –después de ser sermoneada por su novio- Tomoyo dejó de asistir, no supo a donde había ido y le daba vergüenza presentarse ante la madre de Tomoyo –que de hecho era su tía-

-¿Sabes? La extraño mucho, a un que la culpable fui yo-Susurró apoyándose en su novio.

El Cataño la miró también con un poco de tristeza, él también sabía que Sakura no había tenido toda la culpa, después de todo, ella había pasado por momentos muy difíciles y cambios drásticos durante ese tiempo, ella era muy delicada con algunos asuntos.

El castaño la separó de él y la miró formando una sonrisa.

-¡Ya se! Las vacaciones de primavera están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Qué tan si la buscamos? Mejor tarde que nunca.

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Sera genial!-Terminó por decir besándolo.

Syaoran sonrió, le encantaba ver a su novia contenta.

* * *

-¿Saben que lo que hicieron es grave? ¿Verdad?

Tomoyo bajó la mirada nerviosa con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, Eriol la imitó.

El policía frente a ellos suspiró cansado.

-Soltar a todos los animales de la tienda de mascotas, activar las máquinas de helado del segundo piso, desactivar el generador de energía, tirar toda esa ropa al suelo, haber aventado arena a los niños, asustar a la gente casi tirándolos, poner furiosos a los empleados por su mala educación, soltar a todas esas ratas en ese espacio de comida, pegarles chicles a los asientos para que se les pegara a todos… por eso no los dejaban entrar ¿No es así? Hanna, Harry.

Los dos chicos aguantaron la risa y fingieron profundo arrepentimiento, si, habían hecho todo eso, sin magia, eso era todo lo más divertido del asunto, además con el glamur que tenían no los reconocerían, estaban en problemas y eso les divertía a ambos de sobre manera, estar en ese despacho escuchando los sermones del policía y los gritos de la gente todavía afuera.

Eriol se tocó la oreja y Tomoyo supo que esa era la señal, antes de que el policía reaccionara la chica lo pateo en los bajos y tomando la mano de Eriol huyo del despacho hacia el centro comercial hecho un caos, había varias cámaras de televisión, seguramente estaban en las noticias y Tomoyo supo que se habían pasado, pero en vez de asustarse se emocionó a un más.

Claro, antes de oír los disparos provenientes detrás de ellos, ambos empalidecieron. Eriol la arrastro a una esquina para perderlos y saco su báculo, desapareciendo a ambos.

-¿Estas bien? –Susurró un preocupado Eriol.

Tomoyo asintió con la cara seria y jadeando por el cansancio, al igual que a Eriol el sudor le caía por la frente, estaban exhaustos y asustados, porque nunca les había sucedido nada igual, los disparos eran preocupantes.

-Debemos dejar de hacer esto, el vandalismo a tan grande escala, ya sabes-Susurró Tomoyo de vuelta, expresando lo que Eriol no se atrevía a decir.

El chico asintió, cuando Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol se sorprendió al verlo comenzar a derramar lágrimas, se apresuró a secarlas pero cada vez eran más y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que era por su culpa.

Lo abrazó.

-Nunca volvamos a hacer eso ¿Quieres? Sabes…me da miedo que pueda perderte y este miedo se sintió muy real.-Susurró Eriol, Tomoyo comenzó a llorar también.

Al día siguiente Eriol no se presentó en la reja, ni a la siguiente semana, ni a la siguiente.


	2. La depresión del mago

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a sus respectivo dueños (CLAMP) Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre la serie(? Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**La depresión del mago.**

_Solo dame una razón, solo un poco es suficiente, solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo, está en las estrellas, ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos, y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo._

_Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk_

**1 am.**

-Cállate.

-Tomoyo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Deja esa silla! Déjame hablar ¿Quieres? No seas terca.

La chica enrojeció furiosamente, sin bajar la silla que apuntaba hacia el impaciente chico frente a ella ¿Quién se creía? Llegar de esa manera a su habitación sin ningún reparo a la 1 de la mañana, además de que llegaba justo al comienzo de las vacaciones que ella quería aprovechar para leer y estudiar –porque no tenía nada más que hacer, a decir verdad-.

-¡Te largaste durante un mes! No dejé de ir a la reja con la esperanza de que llegaras y te disculparas ¿Pero lo hiciste? ¡No! ¡Exijo una explicación! –le gritó sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban, pero no lloró, no cuando estaba tan enojada con él.

El chico se sentó con precaución en la cama de la chica y se hizo el pelo para atrás, desordenándolo en un momento de desesperación, se veía fresco y guapo como siempre, al menos eso pensó ella reprendiéndose por sus no deseados pensamientos.

-Después del incidente del centro comercial decidí dejar de ir porque me preocupabas-comenzó con un gesto de irritación, como si ella tuviese la culpa, lo que la cabreo a un más.

-¡Eso no explica porque no viniste a verme! No tenías que sacarme de la escuela ¿Sabes? ¡Yo habría estado contenta con hablar contigo solamente¡ -gritó enfureciéndose más- ¿Qué te crees? ¡Después de haberme dejado no te voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos!

Y sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y la señalo.

-¡Fuera! ¡No te quiero ver!

Eriol la miró como si le hubiese soltado un abofeteada ante el impacto de las palabras, se levantó e intentó acercarse a la alterada chica que a un se encontraba aferraba a la silla.

-Tomoyo, puedo explicarlo…

Tal vez si Eriol no hubiese cometido el error de visitarla tan temprano o de haberse ausentado durante tanto tiempo en primer lugar, todo hubiera podido salir mejor, pero no fue así.

-¡Fin! ¡Esto terminó! ¿Era a lo que venias, no es así? Pues bien ¡Terminamos! ¡Ahora lárgate o llamo a la prefecta!

Antes de que el chico pudiese replicar la otra lo saco a empujones de la habitación dejándolo atónito en los pasillos del internado.

-Yo no quiero terminar- Alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz antes de que su nueva ex novia le cerrase la puerta en sus narices.

Después de aquello llegaron unos instantes de silencio y calma en los pasillos donde se encontraba, entonces se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de la chica que le había soltado antes de echarlo. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y de repente el ser uno de los magos más poderosos de todo el mundo –superado tal vez por Sakura- ya no tenía ninguna importancia, no le servía para nada y aquel título bien podría irse a la basura, porque la chica con la que salía desde dos años y un par de meses atrás, a quien amaba cada vez más y le hacía preguntarse cómo es que no tenía conocimientos sobre esos sentimientos, lo dejó.

Recordó haber leído novelas románticas y haberse burlado de los protagonistas de sufrir tanto por algo como aquello, y ahora él se encontraba en un internado para chicas en medio de un pasillo a las dos de la mañana divagando en silencio sobre el dolor que comenzaba a sentir, como si se estuviese ahogando, que irónica es la vida, pensó en ese momento riendo amargamente y sintiéndose terriblemente desdichado.

Conocía bien a la chica y sabía que no era buena idea volver a entrar a la habitación o le tiraría la silla en la cabeza y empeoraría más la situación, ah, pero si se iba solo conseguiría molestar más a Tomoyo, ugh, que impotente se sentía.

.

.

**12 am.**

En el momento en el que Eriol interrumpió en el rellano de su mansión sus guardianes se encontraban en el comedor peleando como de costumbre, era tarde y obviamente ambos sintieron la presencia del mago en la propiedad, al momento de salir a recibirlo les sorprendió al verlo cargar dos grandes bolsas escaleras arriba, probablemente hacia su recamara.

-¿A dónde va, amo Eriol?- fue el primero en preguntar, Spinel, con una mueca, como quien no quiere preguntar pero está obligado.

Eriol no se detuvo y siguió su camino hacia su destino seguido por Spinel y Nakuru –esta última no parecía terminar de reaccionar por la sorpresa-, había pasado aproximadamente 7 horas hasta el amanecer en un parque infantil mirando el vacío y auto compadeciéndose a sí mismo, después había entrado en un supermercado durante 2 horas despilfarrando su dinero comprando un montón de cajas de dulce, botes de helado y estampitas muy monas hasta que finalmente había caminado las dos horas y cachito de ese lugar hasta su mansión sin saber exactamente a dónde iba, de hecho, era un milagro que hubiese llegado a su hogar sin mirar el camino.

Se paró en seco abriendo la puerta de su lujoso cuarto quedándose quieto durante unos instantes, sin mirar a los guardianes a sus espaldas.

-Voy a mi habitación a comer chocolates y postres mientras veo alguna película o telenovela romántica de esas que salen hoy en día que me haga llorar hasta quedarme seco y deprimirme, ah, y a pudrirme en mi desdicha.-Contestó dando un gran portazo.

Nakuru y Spinel se miraron durante breves instantes ante el comportamiento del mago, irracional y raro, pensaron ambos mirando la puerta recién cerrada de manera tan brusca y dramática.

-¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?-Preguntó Nakuru en voz alta.

* * *

**8 pm.**

Era de noche cuando llegaron, las 8 de la noche para ser exactos, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, pero se encontraban ahí enfrente de la mansión Daidouji porque la empresaria que habitaba ahí regresaba a esa hora aproximadamente de su trabajo, esperaban ser recibidos por ella.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas y se sentía desmayar, hace tiempo que no hablaba con su tía y no podía seguir aplazando ese momento por más que ella lo quisiese, su novio le tomo la mano fuertemente sabiendo que ella estaba muy nerviosa ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sakura se preguntaba si Tomoyo le había contado todo a su madre, se preguntó que si después de todo ella podría recibirla.

Después de un rato la reja se abrió y de ella salió Sonomi Daidouji, la gran exitosa empresaria y tía de Sakura, su cara se ilumino y caminó hacia Sakura con una sonrisa, después de todo no se habían visto durante bastante tiempo por la misma situación que se había dado con Tomoyo, a Sakura le habría dado pena presentarse ante Sonomi después del incidente por lo que había rehuido de su tía cada vez que la veía.

-¡Sakura! Que gran sorpresa, hace tiempo no te había visto, cada vez te pareces tanto a tu madre…-Susurró como saludo con una tenue sombra de nostalgia- ah, y él debe ser tu novio ¿Syaoran Lee? ¿Cierto?

El castaño se acobardo al ver la mirada que le dirigía, rencorosa, como si tuviese la culpa de algo que él no había hecho, Sakura como siempre, no se percató de ello.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo –murmuró Sonomi abrazando a la chica e ignorando a Syaoran- Como has crecido, en fin, ¿Qué te atrae por aquí? Lamento apresurarte pero tengo unos papeles sin firmar y…

-No te preocupes, tía, solo venia para preguntar sobre Tomoyo, tenía pensado en ir a visitarla durante estas vacaciones y no sé dónde se encuentra, he perdido el contacto con ella…

Sonomi abrió mucho los ojos y se mostró sorprendida, al parecer no se había enterado de nada de lo sucedido en el pasado con Tomoyo–algo que Sakura agradeció internamente- y se mostraba de esa manera porque probablemente pensaba que Sakura ya sabría todo el asunto.

-Bueno, Tomoyo está en un internado para chicas, en Inglaterra para ser exactos, si quieres te paso la dirección.

La pelirroja sacó un papel y una pluma y garabateo una dirección para después entregársela a la castaña, tenía la mirada intrigada, sopesando si debía de preguntarle a su sobrina lo que había sucedido o no, terminó en la conclusión de que era un problema que no le correspondía y sería demasiado indiscreto preguntar.

-Voy a pedir un permiso para que pueda salir durante las vacaciones, así paso tiempo con ella y arreglan sus problemas o lo que haya pasado, hace tiempo que yo tampoco la veo-Sentenció sonriendo.

.

**11 pm.**

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó la chica con curiosidad al ver a su novio sacar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar un número que no alcanzaba a ver.

Ambos se encontraban ya en la casa de la castaña, se sentía bastante vacía porque su hermano asistía a la universidad y rentaba cerca, además de que su padre ya se encontraba dormido a esas horas, así que ahí estaban ambos, recostados en la cama de la chica, abrazados cariñosamente.

-¿Recuerdas a Eriol? Él vive en Inglaterra, nos puede dar más información y tal vez podríamos quedarnos en su mansión durante nuestra estadía, no creo que le importe-Contestó deteniéndose para mirar a su novia.

-¡Ponlo en alta voz!- La chica sonrió bastante alegre, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo planeado y aquello era un buen augurio para ellos.

Ambos se amontonaron a los lados del celular para escuchar mejor, los primeros intentos no dieron fruto pues no contestaban, al décimo se dignaron a contestar.

-Mansión Clow, habla Nakuru ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Al fondo se escuchó una queja que sonaba algo como "¡Nakuru, no contestes el teléfono del amo o se molestara!" y una réplica que no se alcanzó a distinguir, los castaños compartieron una mirada, la voz de aquella chica – criatura mágica o lo que fuera- era alegre, aguda y terriblemente melosa. Sakura tomó el teléfono para contestar.

-¿Nakuru? Somos nosotros, Syaoran y Sakura, supongo que ahí son las 3* de la tarde a si queremos preguntar si podemos quedarnos en la mansión durante las vacaciones ¿Esta Eriol?

Se alcanzó a escuchar un forcejeo entre lo que sería de Nakuru y Spinel y pasos –probablemente de la chica- corriendo, después calma.

-¡Sí! De inmediato te lo paso.-se oyó un par de golpes en una puerta- ¡Eriol! ¡Te están llamando! ¡Es Sakura y Syaoran, quieren pedirte que los recibas aquí durante las vacaciones!

Se instaló un silencio incomodo, se podía oír al mago llorando fuertemente en donde estuviera y gritando "¡Si, me da lo mismo! ¡Solo déjame en paz y no molestes…! ¡No! ¡El si te quiere Mariana! ¡No lo dejes ir!" a partir de ahí se oía decir cosas inentendibles a Eriol, que no parecía poder hablar bien gracias al llanto.

-Eh, ¡Dice que sí!-terminó por decir Nakuru rompiendo el silencio- Eriol no está en todas sus facultades mentales, pero nos encantara su presencia aquí ¡Hasta entonces!

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron entre si durante un prolongado silencio.

-Bueno, al parecer… ¡Nos vamos a Inglaterra!

* * *

***3 de la mañana: Entre Japón e Inglaterra la diferencia horaria son de 8 y cachito minutos más o menos.**


	3. Afición al drama

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (CLAMP) Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre la serie(? Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Afición al drama.**

_No sé si puedo gritar más fuerte._

_¿Cuántas veces te he sacado a patadas de aquí…o dicho algo insultante?_

_Puedo ser muy mala cuando quiero, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

_Puedo cortarte en pedazos…Pero mi corazón está…roto._

_Please don't leave me- Pink._

**Lunes 3 pm**

Tomoyo nunca había sido muy aficionada a las historias de amor, incluso desde pequeña.

Recordaba mucho que su madre le pagaba a su niñera para que le contara un cuento antes de dormir, oh, quizás allí había empezado a aborrecerlas, cuando le recordaban lo sola que estaba. Luego se había enamorado de su mejor amiga pero nunca se lo había dicho ¿Por qué? Bueno, en las historias la princesa siempre se enamoraba del príncipe, nunca de otra princesa… el príncipe de Sakura había aparecido e inmediatamente su amiga se había enamorado.

¿Qué había hecho ella? Nada, sólo había observado como la historia de amor se desarrollaba ante sus ojos arrebatándole lo más preciado que había tenido en su vida _¡Diablos! _¡Incluso había ayudado a que ellos terminaran juntos! Lo único que había deseado en ese momento fue _que Sakura estuviera feliz._

Tomoyo dio vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado sintiendo la furia nacer en su interior, se detuvo frente a un espejo y miró con rabia su reflejo, casi sin pensarlo le soltó un puñetazo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Ella sentía la sangre bajar por su mano, se había cortado con los cristales, pero realmente en ese momento no le interesó, claro, hasta que escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse bruscamente.

-¡Señorita Daidouji! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?-

Cuando volteó se encontró con la subdirectora del internado, tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y su mirada no se apartaba de su mano y los vidrios en el suelo.

Tomoyo rápidamente escondió su mano tras ella y fingió una sonrisa amable.

-Nada, ha sido un accidente.-Se excusó ella pobremente.

La subdirectora no pareció creerle.

-Tengo que avisar a…

-¡No! –Tomoyo inmediatamente saltó. –No tiene que preocuparse, en serio.

-Lo siento pero yo tengo que...

-Se lo suplico, por favor…

Tomoyo puso la cara más suplicante que pudo, se obligó a sí misma a humedecer sus ojos para aumentar la credibilidad. La subdirectora permaneció en silencio durante unos tensos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir.

-Fingiré que esto no sucedió. –Accedió antes de desviar la mirada.-Yo sólo venía a decirle que su madre vendrá a visitarla durante la próxima semana, creo que pasará unos días fuera del internado… eso es todo, y por favor, vaya a la enfermería.

Luego desapareció por la por la puerta cerrando tras ella.

Tomoyo permaneció de pie unos instantes antes de dejarse caer en su cama con la cara en blanco, se acurrucó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Su madre nunca la había visitado desde que había llegado a ese lugar, hacía años que no la veía y que no hablaba con ella ¿Por qué de repente había decidido visitarla? Ella ya no era una niña que le perdonaba todo, ella ya tenía 16 años.

Una semana.

* * *

**Lunes 3:30 pm**

Eriol estaba viendo su ventana cubierta por elegantes cortinas azul marino, Nakuru y Spinel habían limpiado su habitación esa mañana y se habían llevado todos los dulces que había comprado y su televisión. Así que sin ganas de hacer nada había decidido que acurrucarse en su sillón favorito con una frazada calientita y una taza de chocolate caliente era lo mejor.

Estaba lloviendo afuera y hacía un frío infernal, algo bastante comprensible tomando en cuenta que estaba en esa estación -primavera-, pero bueno, en Inglaterra el clima no era exactamente cálido durante todo el año.

-¿Amo Eriol?

El mencionado no dio muestras de haber oído a Spinel, no apartó la mirada de la cortina que había estado observando toda la mañana y sólo le dio un sorbo a su taza.

Spinel esperó una respuesta que no recibió antes de salir un tanto irritado del cuarto. Afuera Nakuru le esperaba ansiosa, su largo pelo estaba un tanto enredado y todavía estaba en pijama.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

Spinel se alejó de la puerta por el pasillo escuchando a Nakuru gritarle palabras de ánimo a Eriol.

Hacía dos semanas que Eriol no hablaba y sólo se dedicaba a deprimirse en su cuarto, ni siquiera había asistido a los últimos días de clases – aunque no las necesitara- y su poder parecía haber disminuido junto con su estado de ánimo, algo bastante inquietante en realidad.

Lo único que les había mantenido un poco animados había sido la idea de la visita de Sakura y Syaoran, quizás ellos descubrieran que le pasaba a Eriol y pudieran hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sólo una semana.

* * *

**Viernes 11:59 pm **

Tomoyo deshizo su maleta de nuevo, había pasado los últimos cuatro días cambiando de opinión y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, una noche era muy poco.

Su atención se concentró en el collar que colgaba en su cuello, la cadena era de plata y tenía un dije de una luna y una sol juntos muy pequeños y lindos, ella no lo volteó, pero sabía las palabras que estaban grabadas al reverso.

_Mejor ser odiado a amado, amado por lo que no eres._

Se habían tropezado el uno con el otro cuando ella apenas había llegado a Inglaterra y de inmediato ambos se habían hecho amigos. Habían sido unos amigos muy extraños en realidad, pero habían sido muy sinceros entre sí.

Ella se había mostrado tal y cómo era, un poco sarcástica, mordaz y astuta, él en cambio no la había criticado, se había limitado a parecer divertido todo el tiempo, pronto ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo bien que encajaban entre sí y comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

Ese collar había sido el primer regalo que él le había dado, probablemente con intención de molestarla, pero pronto se había convertido en su favorito, no sólo por los detalles y lo elegantes que era, si no por el mensaje que contenía.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, frustrada.

Ella ya había terminado con él, ahora sólo debía de superarlo, tal y como lo había hecho con Sakura.

Sakura.

Tomoyo comenzó de nuevo a empacar sus cosas con el ceño fruncido.

Era bastante curioso cómo el amor podía pasar al odio en tan sólo un día. Ella odiaba a Sakura con toda su alma, le había entregado su corazón y ella sólo lo había roto en miles de pedazos, y luego ese rumor…

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

Ese rumor fue lo que terminó por cortar todos los lazos que tenía con la castaña, no porque le doliera que su mejor amiga y amor platónico le apuñalara por la espalda –claro que le había dolido, pero si eso hubiera sido sólo eso la hubiera perdonado- si no porque Sakura había dado en el blanco sin saberlo y el desprecio que habían mostrado todos la había roto sin remedio.

El rumor era cierto, y sólo dos personas sabían que era verdad.

Eriol y ella.

Tomoyo tomó la maleta terminada y salió de su cuarto intentado despejar sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, necesitaba pensar con claridad para escapar.

* * *

**Jueves 3:59 pm**

Sakura se balanceó un poco inquieta en la silla de del aeropuerto en la espera de abordar su vuelo, Syaoran le sonrió con y le tomó de la mano, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Sakura le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa sin parecer muy convencida, sin embargo, asintió y se recargó contra Syaoran, tratando de calmarse.

-Eso espero. –Susurró ella sinceramente.

* * *

**-Risita nerviosa.-**


	4. Decisiones impuestas

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (CLAMP) Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre la serie(? Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Decisiones impuestas.**

_Vine cruzando un árbol caído, sentí sus ramas mirándome._

_¿Es este el lugar que solíamos amar?_

_¿Es este el lugar con el que solía soñar?_

_Oh, cosas sencillas ¿a dónde os habéis ido?_

_Me estoy haciendo mayor, y necesito algo en lo que confiar, así que dime cuándo vas a dejarme entrar, me estoy cansando…_

_Y necesito un lugar para empezar._

_Somewhere only we know- Lily Allen._

**Sábado 6:00 am**

Sakura corrió emocionada hacía la casa –mansión- de Eliot a pesar de estar cansada por el largo vuelo.

Estaba apenas amaneciendo y el sol salía tímidamente detrás del horizonte, unas nubes bañando de luz la gran casa dando una espectacular vista. Syaoran la siguió con una soñolienta sonrisa cargando las maletas de ambos, mirando como su novia avanzaba hasta la entrada tocando el timbre muy animada.

Nakuru se asomó por la puerta sonriendo alegremente al verlos.

-¡Oh! ¡Spinel! ¡Ya están aquí! –Gritó la mayor al interior de la casa antes abrir por completo la puerta. -¡Pasen! He hecho unas galletas que están para morirse.

La casa era espaciosa, el rellano era grande y cerca había escaleras de madera que subían a los pisos superiores, sus pasos resonaron por toda la casa. Sakura y Syaoran no dudaron un segundo antes de seguir a la entusiasmada Nakuru a una elegante sala.

Ella les acercó un plato con galletas y sirvió té.

-¡No puedo creer que están aquí!-Chilló ella con alegría.

Sakura tomó una galleta y la mordisqueó con cautela antes de comérsela definitivamente, ella no podía estar más contenta. Después de haber planeado su visita a Tomoyo para el día siguiente todo parecía sonreírle, no podía esperar a verla, después de tantos años se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado su ex mejor amiga y si seguía siendo la dulce y amable chica de sus recuerdos.

El ceño de Syaoran se frunció mientras miraba a su alrededor, con un poco inquietud.

-¿Dónde está Eliot?

Nakuru se tensó notablemente pero no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado un poco incomoda.

El silencio inundó la estancia y las caras de los castaños se torcieron con preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sakura abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada Spinel, que entró volando.

-Está en su habitación, creo que debería de verlo.

Con curiosidad la pareja se levantó del sillón dejando atrás el té y las galletas en la mesita, abandonaron la sala guiados por el pequeño guardián escaleras arriba y se miraron entre si sin saber que pasaba.

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente, una oleada de magia la había detenido. Su cara denotó preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –Preguntó su novio.

Sakura no contestó, en cambio, miró a Spinel con una obvia pregunta en su cara.

-Sí, es Eliot. –Contestó al interrogante de la chica un poco cansado.

Syaoran los miró un poco confundido.

Sakura no dijo nada, en vez de ello avanzó por el pasillo guiándose por las débiles ondas de magia. A Sakura no le gustaba como pintaba la situación, la magia de Eliot tenía cierta tristeza y melancolía que le contagiaban y apagaba su estado de ánimo con el que había llegado.

Se detuvo frente a una elegante puerta de madera oscura y dudó un poco antes de tocar suavemente con los nudillos, nadie le contestó.

-Entren, él no se va a molestar. –Spinel dijo mientras abría la puerta lo suficiente para que todos pasaran.

Eliot estaba acurrucado en un sillón, su piel estaba de un pálido enfermizo y tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración pacífica, estaba durmiendo.

Los castaños lo miraron fijamente.

-Parece enfermo. –Syaoran susurró rodeando el sillón para observarlo mejor.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

Nakuru y Spinel negaron la cabeza mirando con preocupación al mago durmiente.

-No lo sabemos, un día llegó a casa después de haber estado afuera toda la noche anterior y él… - Nakuru se interrumpió un momento buscando las palabras correctas.- …él sólo se encerró en su habitación y se negó a salir, al principio pensamos que sólo estaba siendo un poco dramático como siempre, pero comenzó a empeorar… y si antes se negaba a salir al menos reaccionaba.

Nakuru negó la cabeza y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, suspirando pesadamente.

-Ahora no habla, duerme mucho, se niega a comer y no se mueve de ahí a menos de que necesite ir al baño, y cuando camina lo hace de mala gana, arrastrando los pies y mirando el suelo.

Spinel voló hasta Eliot y le sacudió el hombro con delicadeza.

-Amo Eliot.

Eliot abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando desorientado a los presentes en su habitación, después de unos segundos giró su cabeza hacía el otro lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos ignorando a los demás.

-Tiene síntomas de depresión.-Syaoran finalmente dijo.

Él y Sakura se miraron, los dos pensando lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Nakuru preguntó ansiosamente.

Sakura se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro como consolándola por algo que todavía no sabía. Nakuru de inmediato se alarmó.

-¿Sabes qué pasa cuando un mago se deprime?-Sakura le preguntó con suavidad evitando a mirarla a los ojos.

Spinel, a su lado, jadeó de realización.

-Su magia comienza a marchitarse.

Sakura asintió haciendo señas para que la siguieran fuera de la habitación, cuando todos estuvieron fuera de ella suspiró con cansancio.

-Exacto, la magia se marchita lentamente, disminuye y se contamina, si esto sigue así por más tiempo… -Sakura se detuvo, tomó aire y lo soltó. –Ustedes se alimentan de su magia y cuando los alcance los va a matar lentamente, es por ello que los magos siempre deben de mantenerse estables sin importar lo que pase.

Los guardianes se quedaron callados, sus rostros drenados de color.

Un silencio se instaló.

-Bueno, esto una mierda. –Nakuru finalmente escupió.

* * *

**(Noche anterior) Viernes 12:30 pm**

Escaparse fue ridículamente fácil para Tomoyo, que siendo una de las chicas más atléticas de su internado no le había costado nada trepar a un árbol y saltar la reja hacía la libertad junto con su maleta. Cuando escapó la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y con el pelo amarrado en una descuidada trenza, quinientas libras en sus bolsillos y un abrigo oscuro se alejó calle abajo, dispuesta a conseguirse una habitación en algún hotel o hostelería para no volver nunca.

Estaba cansada de ser tratada siempre como una niña por todos, estaba cansada de fingir tanto, estaba cansada de estar sola.

Esta era su oportunidad para huir.

Y mientras lo hacía ella no miró atrás.

* * *

**Domingo 8:00 am**

-Hay una opción- Sakura finalmente dijo en el desayuno la mañana siguiente.

Estaba nerviosa y revolvía sus cereales sin mirarlos, había hablado sobre ello la noche anterior con su novio y todavía no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea.

Los guardianes la miraron, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Sakura tomó valor y los miró.

-Existe un hechizo, uno que necesita tres de mis cartas y por lo tanto es un poco complicado. –Ella comenzó.- Puedo hacerlo con ayuda de Syaoran y cuando termine Eliot volverá a ser el mismo, sin ningún problema y con un mínimo de margen de equivocaciones...

Spinel frunció el ceño.

-Hay un pero ¿Verdad?.

Sakura movió sus manos nerviosamente.

-Es una combinación de la carta ilusión, tiempo y borrar. Eliot olvidará la razón por la cual estaba tan deprimido, olvidara todo lo relacionado con ello, no tendrá ningún recuerdo sobre eso… pero el hechizo se puede romper si la razón vuelve a aparecer y puede forzar un torrente de recuerdos, entonces, la magia se enfermara con más rapidez y ustedes pueden morir un día después. Así que tengo que preguntarles ¿Realmente vale la pena?

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí un momento.

-Es mejor morir rápido que lentamente. –Spinel opinó.

Nakuru asintió pensativa.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

**Oh, ha pasado tanto tiempo. (Debería estar haciendo mi tarea, sinceramente) D:,**

**Este es más un capitulo de transición más que nada, pero de todos modos espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)**


End file.
